


Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- First Blood

by Mouser26



Series: MôUSE Danger Days [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a muse's hands are stained red a killjoy is born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- First Blood

Even before Fandango got dusted I've never really believed that Lady Starkiller liked me tagging along with them through the zones. Have I hoped? Well duh. Starkiller is one of- well now IS the most important person in my life and I don't want to think she takes care of me just because she has to.  
I don't like seeing her miss Fandango Kid all the time, which is stupid cause I miss him all the time too  
Fandango was fun.  
He's the one that decided to keep me around.  
He used to laugh when I managed to outsmart Lady Star into a glare.  
We were a family when Fandango Kid was here.  
I miss my family  
I don't mean the bastards that put me in hell.  
Life before being MôUSE doesn't matter.  
I don’t ever want to go back there.  
I want to hear Lady Starkiller complain about Fandango Kid’s latest ‘stupid stunt’. Or just for Fandango to laugh and swish again.  
I want the exterminators to die.  
I don’t want to wonder what could happen if they actually dust Lady Starkiller.  
I just want my family back.  
But in Fandango’s own words… I am just absolutely shit out of luck ain’t I?  
Nothing drove that home like today.  
I killed one of those palefaced shitstains (Fandango was always happy to give me language lessons)  
See when Fandango was here I never really had to fight.  
When the exterminators came I was supposed to hide, just find somewhere small and dark and hide.  
So that’s what I always did.  
I found a corner, a niche, a cranny, any small place I could, covered my ears and waited.  
Sure once or twice in the past I’ve gotten in a hit to get away but a headache isn’t all I gave those cocksuckers this time.  
It had to happen sooner or later, as I said before I’ve always worried about it, a drac finally got past Lady Star.  
The fucker grabbed me before I could get my back to a wall, so I did the first thing I could think of, I grabbed something heavy and swung.  
Ever wondered what it sounds like when a maglight goes up against someone’s head?  
Well it wasn’t the whip-crack I always expected but god damn it was satisfying anyway.  
That’s probably why I did it again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And once for every horrible thing I could think of, twice more because they killed Fandango, and then another three times because he died alone.  
I don’t know when the Drac went down or when he stopped moving.  
I just know when my arms hurt I stopped, I was straddling an unmoving chest and the mask I was looking at was wrong.  
Drac masks always look a couple sizes too big but this was different, the mask was flat and the eyes were red instead of black.  
All that anger, rage and pain yet the very thing that kept those motherfuckers faceless terrors of my nightmares kept me clean from my deed.  
I had smashed in that bastard’s skull and I didn’t even have to see it.  
I got to just get up and walk away.  
Which is exactly what I did.  
I have to make sure Starkiller is ok.  
I’m not gonna hide anymore.


End file.
